Phantom Copy
by quishaweasley
Summary: Maddie stumbles across a very familiar someone in an alley. But who is she?


I was walking home from the grocery store, peacefully minding my own business. It was a warm sunny day and I thought that it would be nice to get out in the sun. Besides, the grocery store wasn't far from my house so it wasn't too far of a trek.

I cut through an alley, a shortcut I used often, when I saw her.

A small little ghost girl. She looked very familiar.

I pulled out a weapon and trained it on her, the whine of the ecto-gun powering up. At the sound, the girl tensed and raised her hands up, turning around slowly.

Getting a better look at her, I could see where her familiarity lies. She was another Phantom. But a girl.

Where had she come from?

The girl's eyes were wide with what looked like surprise as she gazed at my face nervously. Her eyes flicked between my face and my weapon. She looked frightened.

"Who are you, spook?" I asked coldly.

The girl smiled nervously, waggling her fingers in a little wave before speaking.

"I'm Dani, with an I."

My eyes widened again. Two Danny Phantom's? Why did they have the same name?

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh," Dani started. "I need to find Danny. It's kind of urgent. I was actually just on my way-"

"What are you to him? Are you two related?" I asked, perplexed at this near copy of Phantom.

Dani's head shot up, and her teeth bit at her lip.

"Well, we're, uh. We're- cousins?"

I raised an eyebrow at the girls stammered question-statement. She waved my expression off and began speaking again.

"Look, I just really need to find him. So I'll just be on my way, out of your hair."

As she was speaking, I pulled another device out of my belt and fired it at her. Once it hit her, a look of pain(betrayal?) crossed over her face and she fell to the ground. The weapon was meant to stun her and wring her unconscious but she held on.

Sweat broke out across her brow and she started panting. But- ghosts don't sweat, or have the need to breath. Why did this girl-?

My thoughts were cut off as a flash off white emanated from around the girls waist, and I could hear softly mumbled "no no no"'s escaping her mouth.

The ring traveled over her body, revealing a new set of clothes. Once the rings disappeared, the girl looked up at me in fear, wide eyes meeting mine before they fell closed and she collapsed to the ground.

Before me now lay a girl that looked as human as could be. Stunned, I stood in place before I rushed forward to pick up her wrist and take her pulse. A steady beat hummed underneath my fingertips and instead of the cold that could be felt in the alley before the transformation, warmth emanated from her skin.

But what got me were the eyes. Eyes so familiar to me they could have been my own.

It was as if someone plucked Danny's eyes from his face and placed them into the skull of this girl.

Now that I thought about it, everything about this girl reminded me of a younger Danny. A danny who still had a round, pudgy baby-face and hope for the future.

The fear on the girl's face as she looked into my eyes was even reminiscent of the look Danny wore when we tested a new invention around him.

I didn't know what this girl was, but I knew I couldn't bring any harm to her.

I bundled her up in my arms, picking her limp form up. She was fairly light, and I could feel her bones poking me through her clothes. Wherever this girl came from, she hadn't been living the high life, that's for sure.

After situating the girl in my arms, I bent down to pick up my forgotten bag of groceries, and I made my way home.

After making it inside, I laid the girl down on the couch and began to prepare an early dinner, because lord knows the girl needed to eat.

As I was cooking, I could hear the front door open and a gasp resounded through the living room to the kitchen. I turned around the see Danny and his friends making their way to the girl on the couch, Danny pushing back the hair on her sweaty forehead.

"Dani?" He whispered.

She rustled at the sound of his voice, eyes cracking open before closing again with a groan.

Then Sam was nudging Danny, pointing at me as if none of them had noticed my presence until now. Danny stood up to block my way to Dani, arms splayed out to his sides.

I smiled fondly at his protective nature and shook my head.

He relaxed and looked back at Dani as I walked up to them.

"I think we have a lot to talk about."

They all collectively nodded as a group, avoiding my gaze.

"But," I said, "that can wait until after dinner. Sam and Tucker, will you be joining us today?"

They nodded at me and I began to head back to the kitchen but I turned back to glance at Dani. She was staring at me with wide eyes, a look of surprise on her face. I sent a smile her way and after a few moments she sent a tentative smile back.

With warmth in my heart, I entered the kitchen.


End file.
